So Happy Together
by Fanngirrl 1987
Summary: Continuação de "Boas Razões para que gostem de ti". Um ano se passou e vamos ver como as coisas estão.
1. Chapter 1

Tão Felizes Juntas

Quanto à posse dos direitos: Nada relacionado ao Glee, seus personagens e historia pertencem somente a seus criadores e a Fox, uso-os apenas por mera diversão. Somente os possíveis personagens que eu venha a adicionar a historia e os nomes daqueles que desconheço serão minha propriedade.

Essa fanfic é uma seqüência de "Boas razões para que gostem de ti"

Capitulo 1.

O ano passou e o grupo do Glee só uniu-se ainda mais. Foi uma grande surpresa quando Finn começou a namorar Mercedes e permaneceram firmes. Já não foi surpresa quando finalmente Santana e Brittany assumiram seu relacionamento e estavam oficialmente namorando e morando juntas. Kurt se encantou pelo novo integrante do grupo, Sam, que logo no inicio tentou dar encima de Quinn, mas foi rapidamente cortado por Rachel. Tina estava num vai e volta entre Artie e Mike, mas nas Regionais ela estava firme com Artie.

Era o tão aguardado dia e todo o grupo estava ansioso e aflito, haviam ensaiado diversas musicas no decorrer do ano e foi difícil escolher apenas três. O solo seria feito por Mercedes, o dueto seria Rachel e Quinn e a terceira musica seria do grupo todo.

No momento da apresentação estavam todos divididos, Mercedes foi a primeira a entrar, cantando Oh Happy days, de Aretha Franklin. Assim que encerrou sua musica, as luzes do palco se apagaram e a garota saiu. Em alguns segundos a luz se dirige para a parte do fundo da platéia, onde existem duas portas, assim que a musica começa Quinn olha para Rachel e deseja boa sorte, então ela entra cantando:

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together  
_

Então Rachel entra pela porta ao lado e começa a cantar, olhando para Quinn e sorrindo.

_If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together_

Nesse momento as duas garotas passam a cantar juntas, com imensos sorrisos._  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life  
_

Quinn canta ainda sorrindo e segura as mãos de Rachel.

_Me and you  
_

Rachel fica com essa parte e puxa a namorada para si.

_And you and me  
_

E Rachel continua cantando enquanto as garotas seguem para o palco.

_No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
_

Elas continuam cantando ate o fim e no ultimo "So happy together" elas trocam um leve selinho. O publico as aplaude de pé, assim como fizeram com Mercedes e o resto do grupo surge de trás da longa e vermelha cortina. Em alguns segundos Puck e Finn começam a cantar "Twist And Shout" dos Beatles. Mais uma vez são ovacionados, não apenas pela voz, mas pela sua dança. Após a votação eles são declarados vencedores, deixando o Vocal Adrenaline em ultimo lugar.

Após a vitória o grupo e suas famílias seguem para o hotel no qual estavam hospedados, todos estavam comemorando no salão do hotel, ate mesmo Shelby veio para parabenizar a filha, Beth estava com ela e Puck e Quinn ficaram radiantes em vê-la, ainda que a garotinha, que completaria um ano no dia seguinte, não pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Quinn, posso falar com você?" Shelby pergunta a garota que estava abraçada com sua filha, enquanto Beth dormia calmamente em seu carrinho.

"Claro." Ela diz e segue a mãe de Rachel que faz sinal para que Puck as acompanhe.

"Amanha é aniversario de Beth e é claro que vocês sabem disso. Ela ainda não entende muito bem o que acontece, mas antes que ela comece a compreender e me questionar, gostaria de pedir a vocês, não, desculpe, gostaria de perguntar se vocês estariam interessados em fazer parte da vida dela. Sei que em breve vocês deixaram Lima e será mais difícil de vê-la, mas creio que isso será muito importante para ela, saber que seus pais não a abandonaram, apenas não podia criá-la." Shelby termina de falar e vê os olhos marejados de Quinn e Puck, ambos emocionados e confusos.

"Vou adorar fazer parte da vida da minha filha, se é que posso chama-la assim?" Puck diz ainda mais confuso.

"Ótimo Noah, sei que será muito bom para todos, e creio que poderemos, com o tempo definir como ela ira chama-los, já que com Quinn namorando Rachel, seria estranho ela chamar a Irma de mae ou mesmo tia, ou Quinn de mãe e Rach de Irma, nossa, de repente me deu uma dor de cabeça enorme," Shelby diz confusa e massageia suas temporas enquanto aguarda a resposta de Quinn.

"Eu, desculpe Shelby, não que eu não queira fazer parte da vida da minha filha, isso seria maravilhoso, mas tenha alguns planos e preciso conversar com Rachel sobre isso, como você mesma disse, ela fará parte da vida de Beth também e como vocês ainda não tem um relacionamento la muito saudável, preciso saber como ela ficara nessa historia."

"Eu compreendo Quinn, não vou te forçar a nada, apenas acredito que isso seja muito bom para todos nos, ao mesmo tempo que você conseguira conhecer um pouco mais sua filha, terei a oportunidade de fazer o mesmo com a minha." Shelby fala honestamente.

"Se eu for o papai, pai, tio Puck, não me importa, desde que possa estar com ela." Puck fala feliz e deixa as duas a sos.

"Não me entenda mal, por favor. Eu quero muito conhecer Beth, ela sempre será muito importante em minha vida, mas tenho um futuro com Rachel, pretendo pedi-la em casamento hoje e se ela aceitar, precisarei respeitar a decisão dela em relação a sua proposta Shelby."

"Como já disse, eu entendo completamente e quando ela aceitar seu pedido e vocês tiverem essa conversa, peça a ela que me procure."

"Pode deixar. Muito obrigada pela oportunidade." A garota fala enquanto olha encantada para a pequena garotinha que dormia no carrinho e que é praticamente uma copia sua, tendo apenas o nariz do pai.

"Sou eu quem deve agradecer. Quer segura-la um pouco, enquanto voou conversar com Scott e Jason?"

"Você não se importa?" Quinn pergunta esperançosa.

"É claro que não. Fique tranqüila, ela é muito calma." Shelby diz e deixa as duas. Algum tempo depois Rachel, que estava procurando por Quinn, entra na sala e vê a garota em pé com Beth dormindo em seus braços, enquanto ela canta suavemente uma canção de ninar. Então Rachel coloca seus braços entorno da cintura de Quinn e beija seu rosto.

"Por acaso minha mãe quer que você passe algum tempo com ela?" A diva questiona a namorada.

"Sim, isso te incomoda?" Quinn pergunta realmente preocupada, mas sem perder o balanço que mantinha a menina dormindo.

"Não. Espero que um dia tenhamos os nossos e como você já tem Beth, seria muito bom que ela soubesse de onde veio e como são seus pais. Também nunca tive muito contato com ela, mas sempre me pareceu um bebe encantador."

"Então você não se incomodaria se passássemos um tempo com ela, algumas vezes por mês talvez?"

"Nah, vou adorar estar ao seu lado nesses momentos."

"Obrigada Rachie, isso é muito importante para mim."

"Eu sei baby, e farei tudo que puder para que você esteja sempre feliz." Rachel conclui, as garotas se beijam suavemente e Quinn sai em busca de Shelby para inform-la da decisão e em seguida sobe com Rachel para a suíte em que estavam hospedadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Tão Felizes Juntas

Quanto à posse dos direitos: Nada relacionado ao Glee, seus personagens e historia pertencem somente a seus criadores e a Fox, uso-os apenas por mera diversão. Somente os possíveis personagens que eu venha a adicionar a historia e os nomes daqueles que desconheço serão minha propriedade.

Essa fanfic é uma seqüência da "Boas razões para que gostem de ti"

Capitulo 2

Assim que chegaram ao quarto Quinn foi tomar um banho e pediu que Rachel a acompanhasse, quase uma hora depois, as garotas finalmente deixaram a enorme banheira e voltaram ao quarto, a loira começou a se vestir o que deixou a namorada muito confusa.

"O que você esta fazendo?" Rachel perguntou enquanto lançava sua toalha na cama e abraçava o corpo de Quinn, que estava coberto apenas por um belíssimo conjunto de lingerie preta.

"Acredito que seja evidente que estou me vestindo." Quinn responde com um sorrisinho maroto.

"Mas, para que? Acabamos de vencer as Regionais, precisamos comemorar!" Rachel diz enquanto beija todo o pescoço da outra garota.

"Você não acha que já comemoramos muito agora pouco durante o banho?" Quinn agora se vira nos braços de Rachel e a beija sensualmente.

"Comemorar uma vitoria como essa nunca é demais." E as garotas continuam se beijando, ate que Quinn pára e torna a se vestir. "Quinn!" Rachel fala um tanto quanto exaltada.

"O que foi?" Ela pergunta enquanto coloca um curto e sensual vestido vermelho, bem justo ao seu corpo, deixando Rachel sem palavras. Alguns minutos depois, a garota se recompõe e volta a questionar.

"O que você ta fazendo?" A diva pergunta enquanto a loira começa a fazer sua maquiagem.

"Estou me arrumando, nos vamos sair." Quinn fala terminando de passar o batom e da um leve beijo nos lábios de Rachel. "Sua roupa esta no cabide dentro do guarda roupas, estarei lá embaixo aguardando você. Nossa reserva é as 20, então, você tem 30 minutos para se aprontar, já que vamos caminhar ate o restaurante, quero aproveitar o clima daqui." Ela termina calçando um belo par de sandálias e pega o casaco que estava na cadeira ao lado da porta. "30 minutos Rachel. Te amo." Então ela sai e deixa a garota ainda mais confusa.

Trinta minutos se passam e Rachel encontra Quinn sentada no bar do hotel conversando com Santana e Brittany, que aparentemente também iriam sair.

"Oi baby." Rachel diz chamando a atençao de Quinn que a observa de boca aperta.

"Você esta linda!" Ela elogia a garota que vestia um belíssimo vestido azul marinho, com um decote perfeito, a barra estava acima dos joelhos o que fazia jus as pernas magníficas da garota. Depois de alguns segundos Quinn segura a mão de Rachel e a beija suavemente.

"Uau Berry, você ta fantástica."

"Obrigada Santana, você e Brittany também estão muito bonitas, alguma ocasião especial?"

"Não, apenas queremos aproveitar um pouco a cidade e curtir um pouco de romance. É maravilhoso ganhar as regionais, estar em Nova Iorque com minha garota e ainda ter o prazer de acompanhá-la em uma noite romântica." Santana fala enquanto Brittany a abraça e beija seu rosto.

"Nunca pensei que ouviria Santana falar prazer e romance na mesma frase." Quinn brinca enquanto levanta-se e segura a mão de Rachel.

"As pessoas mudam Q."

"E para melhor San. É incrível o que eu e Rachel fizemos com vocês." Brittany brinca fazendo as garotas rirem.

"Muito bem, estou num bar de hotel e uma garota maravilhosa com um vestido magnífico me prometeu um jantar em cerca de 20 minutos. Vamos baby?"

"Vamos" Quinn diz meio tímida com o elogio.

"Ate mais garotas, acredito que nos veremos amanha." Rachel fala e as duas concordam.

Após caminharem cerca de duas quadras, as garotas entram em um restaurante lindo, Quinn fala seu nome e são encaminhadas para a mesa, em um canto um pouco mais escuro do restaurante, mais aconchegante, com um pouco mais de privacidade, onde tocava uma suave musica. Rachel e Quinn sentam-se e logo fazem seus pedidos, conversam sobre tudo e sobre nada, felizes apenas por estarem juntas em um lugar tão agradável. Após jantarem Quinn pede a conta, Rachel tenta pagar a metade, mas sua namorada garante que esse encontro era responsabilidade dela, Rachel poderia ficar com o próximo. Elas deixam o restaurante e vão caminhando ate uma praça que ficava próxima ao hotel, então sentam-se em um banco sob as estrelas e ficam ali, admirando e aproveitando o momento, Quinn com o braço nos ombros de Rachel e a diva com a cabeça no peito da loira. Passado algum tempo Quinn começa a falar.

"Rachie?" Ela chama e a garota muda de posição e olha para Quinn. "Eu te amo."

"Também te amo Quinn, muito mais do que pensei que poderia."

"Sinto o mesmo Rachel, nos temos uma historia interessante, fomos melhores amigas na infância, na adolescência fomos as piores inimigas, começamos a amadurecer e retornamos a antiga amizade, começamos a namorar, vencemos um campeonato que pode mudar nossas vidas, principalmente a sua, isso pode influenciar muito sua carreira quando nos mudarmos para cá." Nesse momento Rachel interrompe o discurso e com lagrimas nos olhos pergunta a Quinn:

"Você quer vir para Nova Iorque comigo?"

"Claro que sim, não me importa onde vamos morar, apenas quero estar ao seu lado, embora tenha certeza de que no próximo ano estaremos aqui definitivamente, enquanto você estará em Julliard, pretendo ir para Columbia."

"Nossa, nunca pensei, bem, sempre quis que isso acontecesse, mas no fundo sempre achei que seria impossível de acontecer, como se eu estivesse vivendo em um conto de fadas." Rachel fala com lagrimas nos olhos, Quinn as seca e beija levemente a garota.

"Se você pensava que vivia em um conto de fadas o que ira pensar agora." Com isso Quinn se levanta do banco e ajoelha-se em frente a Rachel, ela pega uma pequena caixinha de veludo e abre. "Quero passar toda minha vida com você, quero enfrentar os momentos mais difíceis e aproveitar os bons. Quero ver o seu sucesso e estar ao seu lado, quero que o beijo ao ganhar seu Tony seja meu, em todos seus discursos ao receber seus prêmios, quero que meu nome esteja lá. Também quero você ao meu lado quando terminar a faculdade, quando ganhar meu primeiro grande caso, quero falar de você quando me for questionado o motivo da minha determinação pela justiça. Ainda quero estar ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e beijando seu rosto quando tivermos nosso primeiro bebe, e quero você ao meu lado quando tivermos o segundo. Mas, para tudo isso preciso de uma coisa hoje, quero sua resposta. Rachel Barbara Berry, quer se casar comigo?" Rachel não conseguia nem responder, as lagrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, a maquiagem estava completamente borrada e nesse momento Quinn teve certeza de que Rachel nunca tinha estado mais bonita. Depois de alguns segundos, com as garotas com os olhares fixados uma na outra, Rachel conseguiu falar:

"Sim, Quinn Charlie Febray, eu aceito me casar com você. Também quero tudo que você disse, os beijos, discursos, prêmios, fama, sucesso, bebes, ainda que acredite que precisamos conversar sobre essa parte de eu ter o primeiro bebe, mas eu quero tudo isso, quero ser sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos." Rachel aceita e Quinn coloca a bela aliança, de ouro branco com pequenos diamantes , no dedo anular da sua noiva. Ela se levanta e trás Rachel junto, então as garotas se beijam por alguns minutos, ate que Rachel para e olha para Quinn. "Você precisa de uma aliança, será que encontraremos alguma loja aberta a essa hora?" A garota fala enquanto puxa a noiva para fora da praça em direção a rua. "Mas é claro, estamos em Nova Iorque, deve ter uma joalheria 24 horas, vamos Quinn, o que você acha?" Apenas nesse momento Quinn decide falar, então ela da um beijo em Rachel e a puxa para si.

"Rachie, calma, quando voltarmos para casa podemos comprar uma para mim, não se preocupe."

"Mas eu quero que todos saibam que estamos noivas, que você sera pra sempre minha e eu sua."

"Então vamos fazer o seguinte, nunca saia do meu lado?" Quinn pergunta enquanto acaricia o rosto da amada.

"Considere feito. Nunca mais sairei do seu lado." Rachel diz e sela o acordo com um beijo e as garotas caminham em direção ao hotel. Quinn fica pensativa ate que entrem em seu quarto.

"Isso quer dizer que você vai morar comigo?" Quinn pergunta num tom de brincadeira, mas falando o que realmente sente.

"Se isso for o que você realmente quer?" Rachel pergunta enquanto se senta na cama e tira seus sapatos.

"Acredito que seria ótimo. A principio tínhamos duas noites por semana, seu pais já permitiram quatro, então você praticamente mora comigo. Não seria uma mudança muito grande, se pararmos pra pensar você tem mais coisas no meu apartamento do que na sua casa. Ate sua coleção da Barbra esta lá." Quinn responde enquanto começa a remover sua maquiagem no banheiro.

"Quinn?"

"Sim?"

"Da uma olhada, nos praticamente já agimos como se estivéssemos casadas." Rachel fala e Quinn olha para ela pelo reflexo do espelho do banheiro.

"Porque você diz isso?" A garota pergunta agora já sem o vestido e escovando os dentes.

"Exatamente por isso." Rachel fala num momento diva, com as mãos na cintura e gesticulando muito. Quinn sai do banheiro só de lingerie e salto.

"Ainda não entendi." A confusa garota fala enquanto se aproxima da noiva e a beija.

"Eu estava aqui tirando minha roupa e conversando com você que estava no banheiro, tirando maquiagem, roupa e escovando os dentes."

"Mas nos sempre fazemos isso baby."

"Eu sei, é isso que quero dizer. Quando você disse que praticamente moro com você, você tinha razão, e alem disso nos agimos como se isso fosse realidade." Ela fala rindo então beija Quinn.

"Então, o que você me diz, depois de aceitar meu pedido de casamento, você vai aceitar morar comigo?"

"Me deixe pensar, hum... eu..."

"Rachel!"

"Calma, boba, é claro que quero. Assim que começar as férias faremos minha mudança."

"Você acha que seus pais ficarão chateados?"

"Duvido, eles vivem me zuando, dizendo 'olha quem lembrou onde mora' ou ' cadê a esposa?'" Quinn ri da brincadeira dos sogros e consegue ate mesmo imagina-los falando essas coisas.

"Seus pais são realmente incríveis, não poderia pedir sogros melhores."

"Tenho certeza que pensam o mesmo sobre você. Eles te amam muito Quinn."

"E como você sabe disso?" Quinn pergunta flertando.

"Porque eles amam tudo que me faz feliz e você sem duvida me faz muito feliz." Assim as garotas começam a se beijar e trocar carícias. A noite passa de forma lenta, uma aproveitando a outra, como da primeira vez em que fizeram amor, mas, dessa vez, estavam em outro nível, com o tempo iriam precisar planejar uma mudança, um casamento, depois viria outra mudança, uma nova vida. Era muita coisa para se expressar em uma noite de amor.

Nota do autor:

Não pensem que acabou não viu, sei que esse final soou como final de historia, mas ainda tenho algumas idéias e muita coisa por vir.


	3. Chapter 3

Tão Felizes Juntas

Quanto à posse dos direitos: Nada relacionado ao Glee, seus personagens e historia pertencem somente a seus criadores e a Fox, uso-os apenas por mera diversão. Somente os possíveis personagens que eu venha a adicionar a historia e os nomes daqueles que desconheço serão minha propriedade.

Essa fanfic é uma seqüência da "Boas razões para que gostem de ti"

N/A: Desculpem pela demora para postar esse capitulo. Entre trabalho, faculdade, amigos e relacionamentos, sobrou pouco tempo. Mas de qualquer forma ai vai.

Capitulo 3

O ano escolar finalmente terminou e as garotas entraram de férias e Quinn aproveitou e tirou férias no trabalho. Assim que Rachel contou a seus pais que iria se mudar para o apartamento de Quinn e que estavam noivas, eles ficaram muito felizes e prometeram ajudá-las no que fosse preciso. A mãe de Quinn não foi muito diferente, alem de apoiar as garotas garantiu que assim que terminassem a escola e se mudassem provavelmente para Nova Iorque, ela iria comprar um modesto apartamento para elas, como um presente de casamento. Logo no inicio das férias todo Glee Clube foi convocado para realizar a mudança de Rachel, o que Finn dizia ser muito trabalho, já que em breve ela se mudaria novamente, e a cada comentário como esse Mercedes dava um tapa na cabeça do namorado.

Após Rachel transferir para sua nova casa tudo que precisava, o grupo de amigos permaneceu por algumas horas terminando de organizar e depois todos foram se sentar na sala para conversar um pouco sobre os planos para as férias.

"Vocês já sabem quando será o casamento?" Tina pergunta enquanto esta sentada no colo do namorado, ainda Artie.

"Pra falar a verdade ainda não pensamos nisso, mas quero me casar antes de irmos para NY" Quinn fala enquanto se deita no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Rachel.

"Também acho que seria uma boa idéia, assim todos nossos amigos e família poderiam estar presentes sem o problema da distancia." Rachel concorda com Quinn enquanto passa a mão em seus suaves cabelos.

"Vai ter lua de mel?" Mercedes pergunta dando um sorriso de quem sabe alguma coisa para Kurt.

"Ah, provavelmente não. Já moramos juntas, como Rachel mesma disse há alguns dias, ate já agimos como se estivéssemos casadas. É mais fácil ficarmos aqui mesmo e economizar para NY."

"Q, você ta doida! A melhor parte do casamento é a lua de mel. Você vai passar o dia inteiro parecendo um bolo de festa e a única esperança é que no final da noite você vá para algum lugar diferente para fazer sexo ate o cérebro derreter." Santana fala enquanto entra na sala com alguns shots de bebida.

"Quem romântico San, agora não posso nem esperar o dia em que você me pedir em casamento. As vezes você é tão romântica." Brittany fala e se levanta do sofá. "Bom, foi um prazer pessoal, eu acho que vou pra casa e Santana, acho melhor você ficar por aqui com Q e Rach e só aparecer em casa amanha." Ela fala irritada e sai do apartamento.

"S, às vezes você é tão idiota." Quinn fala para sua melhor amiga.

"Merda, melhor ir concertar isso." A garota fala enquanto se dirige a porta.

"É melhor você ficar por aqui, ela não vai querer falar com você hoje. Deixe a Britt se acalmar e amanha vocês conversam." Com as palavras de Rachel, Santana senta no sofá e começa a passar os shots para os amigos.

"Muito bem, mas voltando ao assunto, porque vocês não escolhem um mês, mesmo que não seja de férias e fazem a cerimônia no final de semana. Afinal de contas vocês sabem que ainda não é legalizado né?" Puck fala surpreendendo os amigos.

"Realmente uma ótima idéia Noah, o que você acha baby?" Rachel fala e olha pra Quinn.

"Gostei, assim podemos nos casar ainda esse ano. Um casamento no quintal da casa da minha mãe?"

"Perfeito. Quando?"

"Ah, não sei, as aulas começam em setembro, em outubro ainda não estamos em época de prova."

"Bem lembrado, então esta definido pessoal. O casamento será na casa de Judy, em outubro." Então Rachel pega o celular para olhar o calendário. "6 de outubro, pode ser ?" Ela pergunta a Quinn que concorda e a beija.

"Muito bem meninas, temos três meses para organizar tudo." Kurt fala muito excitado e já começa a imaginar tudo que será podem fazer, ate que Sam o puxe novamente para o sofá e o cale com um beijo.

"Calma Kurt, nos ainda estamos muito cansadas e acredito que eu e Rachel precisamos decidir algumas coisas antes de começar a discutir com vocês, que é claro estão convocados para nos ajudar."

"Sim, sim, desculpe. É que se pudermos fazer tudo que já tenho pensado desde quando vocês nos contaram do noivado, vai ser um casamento maravilhoso!"

"Kurt, por favor, não esqueça que será um casamento pequeno." Rachel lembra o amigo.

"Eu sei, fiquem tranqüilas, será lindo."

"Não tenho duvida disso, Rachie estará lá. Vai ser perfeito." Quinn fala apaixonadamente, recebendo 'Ahssss' dos amigos e um beijo da noiva. Depois de mais algumas horas a turma foi deixando a casa das garotas, ficando apenas Santana, proibida de voltar pro seu apartamento.

"Baby, vou tomar um banho e me deitar, to exausta." Rachel diz e Quinn se levanta de seu colo. Assim que a garota deixa a sala Quinn se senta ao lado da amiga que parecia um tanto quanto longe.

"S?" Quinn chama a amiga e se senta ao seu lado.

"Q" A garota responde ainda olhando para o nada.

"O que ta acontecendo?"

"Depois que você ficou noiva, tenho pensado em seguir o mesmo caminho, mas tenho medo."

"Medo de que?"

"Confesso que não sei. Eu amo muito a Brit, se formos ver, de verdade, nos namoramos desde os 10. Ela foi meu primeiro beijo, primeira vez. Eu demorei muito pra perceber o quanto ela é importante pra mim, o que a fez sofrer muito já."

"S, desculpe, mas você ta me deixando confusa, você a ama e por isso não quer se casar?"

"Não, não é isso. Eu sempre amei a Brittany, mas tinha medo de assumir, ela sempre me amou também, e a machuquei muito. Tenho medo de nos casarmos e eu acabar machucando ela. Não tenho intenção disso, mas e se acontecer. Eu quero me casar com ela, tenho ate as alianças já e sei que nossos pais nos apoiariam. Também sei que nossas mães pediram muito a você para nos mostrar quem queríamos, minha mãe me contou o quanto vocês conversavam." A garota diz expressando um leve sorriso.

"Eu não fiz nada demais, só ajudei vocês a olhar no ângulo certo, sempre soube que vocês se amavam e tenha certeza que se vocês se casarem, estarei apoiando vocês sempre. Você é minha melhor amiga S, desde o berçário." Quinn fala e abraça a amiga. "Você nunca machucou a B propositalmente, o fazia por medo, como você ta fazendo agora. Faça o seguinte, dorme e amanha quando acordar, prepare um café da manha com tudo que ela gosta e pegue esse romantismo que você tem escondido ai e mostre a B o quanto você a ama e não tinha intenção de magoá-la com o que disse." A loira da um abraço na amiga e um beijo na testa e se levanta.

"Obrigada Quinn. Você é muito importante pra mim." Santana fala enquanto se deita.

"Também te amo Santana, dorme bem e bola um bom plano pra reconquistar tua garota." Quinn responde sabendo o quanto é difícil para Santana falar de sentimentos. Então ela se dirige para o quarto e vê a noiva já dormindo, o que trás um sorriso aos seus lábios. A garota fica por ali alguns minutos pensando em tudo que conquistou e no futuro que terá com Rachel, em seguida tomou um banho e foi se juntar a amada para dormir.

Na manha seguinte, antes das garotas acordarem, Santana levantou e foi para seu apartamento conversar com Brittany, depois de muita conversa, choro, beijos e declarações a latina criou coragem e pediu a namorada em casamento, que a loira rapidamente aceitou e a manha continuou com muito sexo de reconciliação.

N/A 2: Acho que me perdi um pouco nesse capitulo, mas o próximo vai fazer mais sentido.

Obrigada pelas reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Tão Felizes Juntas

Quanto à posse dos direitos: Nada relacionado ao Glee, seus personagens e historia pertencem somente a seus criadores e a Fox, uso-os por mera diversão. Somente os possíveis personagens que eu venha a adicionar a historia e os nomes daqueles que desconheço serão minha propriedade.

Nota: Desculpem pela demora para postar esse capitulo, sei que ta meio curto, mas ainda estou em época de provas e quase enlouquecendo com isso. E pra ajudar minha inspiração foi passear e ainda não voltou. Bom, espero que gostem e vou tentar postar em breve.

Capitulo 4

Apos algumas semanas as garotas já estavam bem acostumadas com a nova rotina, de casal agora e fizeram uma proposta a seus pais, ao invés de jantares nos Berry e Fabray, elas sugeriram um único, todas as sextas para as duas famílias, para que se acostumassem e criassem um verdadeiro vinculo familiar. Shelby e Beth também vinham para esses jantares. Era o ultimo final de semana de férias de Quinn e ela queria aproveitar ao máximo, alem de curtir os pais, queria ficar com Beth alguns dias, levá-la para passear e ter um momento família.

"Ma" Beth gritou e se jogou nos braços de Quinn no momento em que a viu. Shelby passou o bebe a Quinn e entrou no apartamento seguindo Rachel. Scotty, Jason e Judy estavam sentados na sala conversando.

"Hey baby girl" Quinn fala e brinca com a menina que logo vai parar nos braços de Judy que adora passar um tempo com a neta. Em pouco tempo estavam jantando e Rachel dava a comida para Beth. Depois do jantar, que como sempre, correu tranquilamente todos foram para a sala conversar e aproveitar o pouco da energia que Beth ainda tinha. Quinn e Shelby se retiraram para arrumar a cama para o bebe que logo cairia de sono. Enquanto Quinn terminava de estender o pequeno edredom lilás com estrelas (idéia de Rachel) Shelby começou a falar.

"Quinn, eu" Ela começou e se sentou na cama de Quinn.

"Você esta bem Shelby?"

"Sim, apenas quero lhe perguntar algo."

"Diga." Quinn a encoraja e senta-se ao seu lado.

"Quando adotei Beth fiz um contrato onde caso acontecesse algo comigo ela ficaria com meu irmão. Mas, as coisas mudaram, você e Noah fazem parte da vida dela, ela adora vocês e vou mudar esse contrato. Então, caso algo ocorra a mim, a guarda dela será sua e de Rachel tudo bem?" ela fala e deixa a loira em choque.

"Sim, eu acho. Claro, se algo acontecer pode ter certeza que cuidarei dela. Vou conversar com a Rach, mas não vejo problema algum. Quando Beth passa o final de semana conosco Rachel não sai de perto dela, elas assistem musicais e Beth dorme ouvindo Funny girl."

"Também canto isso para ela dormir." Elas sorriem como que firmando o acordo e retornam para a sala, onde se deparam com Scott e Judy falando animadamente sobre o casamento, fazendo planos e tudo mais, Jason assistindo TV e Rachel ao lado do pai com a cabeça em seu ombro e uma Beth desmaiada em seu colo enquanto a morena canta baixinho. Nesse momento Quinn tem certeza que tem tudo que precisa. Shelby pega a filha e a coloca no berço, os seis ficam ainda algumas horas conversando ate irem embora deixando as garotas e Beth a sós.

Beth acorda durante a madrugada interrompendo o sono da mãe e da irmã. Quinn se levanta e cuida da garotinha por algum tempo ate que ela volte a dormir. Como de costume, Rachel se levanta bem cedo e começa a preparar o café da manha, assim que termina o preparo se depara com suas duas loiras favoritas entrando na cozinha.

"Bom dia" Rachel diz dando um selinho em Quinn e um beijo na testa de Beth.

"Bom dia Rach. Hum, o que você fez hoje? Ta um aroma maravilhoso." Quinn pergunta enquanto começa a dar a comida a Beth.

"Preparei um café especial para seu ultimo final de semana de férias, bacon, ovos e panqueca."

"Não precisava fazer isso, sei que você fica mal depois."

"Nah, eu já fiz um acordo com meu lado vegan, se eu não como ele não pode me perseguir durante a noite com pesadelos de pequenos porquinhos e galinhas correndo." Ela fala e se senta em frente a noiva para que possam comer.

Após o café as garotas foram com Beth ate o parque onde passaram toda a manhã. A tarde começou com um piquenique no parque que teve a companhia de Santa e Brittany que levaram Beth para dar pão aos patos. Depois de algum tempo as garotas, já sozinhas com a menina, decidiram voltar para casa e deixar o bebe descansar um pouco, no inicio da noite foram ao shopping e em seguida deixaram Beth com sua mãe, então Quinn e Rachel voltaram para seu apartamento para que pudessem aproveitar a ultima noite de férias da loira. O domingo transcorreu tranquilamente e logo as férias tinham acabado.

Enquanto Quinn trabalhava, Rachel começou a correr atrás da organização do casamento, ela ia ate a casa de Judy e ambas discutiam diversas coisas, quando Quinn saia do trabalho ia direto para a casa de sua mãe para que pudessem decidir os detalhes.

"O que fica faltando agora?" Quinn pergunta para a noiva assim que chegam em casa.

"Bom, ta tudo organizado, já decidimos tudo, nossos pais que vão comprar e organizar, nos só precisamos agora comprar nossos vestidos e estarmos lindas no dia." A diva fala ao se sentar no sofá.

"Nós vamos comprar juntas ou vamos seguir a tradição? Não nos vemos na véspera do casamento e nem com o vestido?"

"É isso que você quer? Eu realmente não me importo de você ver meu vestido ou passarmos a véspera juntas, mas se você quiser isso, sei como é importante na sua fé, tenha certeza que o farei."

"Obrigada Baby, é realmente importante." Quinn fala e da um leve beijo em Rachel. Com isso as garotas vão dormir sonhando com o casamento que esta por vir.

Nota2: Novamente me desculpem por ser tão curto, mas eu precisava estabilizar o relacionamento de Quinn e Shelby para poder colocar em pratica as idéias para o casamento e fatos posteriores.


	5. Chapter 5

Tão Felizes Juntas

Infelizmente Glee e nada relacionado a ele é de minha propriedade, porque, se fosse, a história seria muito diferente. Sam NUNCA ficaria com Quinn, Rachel ficaria com Quinn ou Puck e Tina nunca teria deixado o Artie.

N/A: A segunda temporada ta uó... as musicas estão perfeitas, mas os casais, arghhh... Ninguém merece, é muito estranho ver Quinn com Sam, Artie com Brittany e Santana sozinha.

N/A 2: Depois de passar uma semana INTEIRA na casa da minha avó, no interior de Minas, e ficar completamente sem internet e TV a cabo, minha única diversão era tostar no sol e escrever, então, tenho alguns capítulos prontos, o que vai adiantar muito a historia. Espero que gostem do resultado do meu tédio...kkk.

**Capitulo 5.**

Antes que as garotas percebessem outubro chegou e com ele a véspera do casamento. Rachel e Quinn haviam decidido não fazer nenhuma espécie de despedida de solteira, isso não era importante, elas queriam se casar, e deixar de ser solteira não era relevante e sim que se casariam e passariam o resto da vida juntas. O estado de Ohio não permitia que as garotas se casassem, por isso ficou decidido que seria apenas uma cerimônia no quintal dos Fabray e no ano seguinte, quando se mudassem para NY se casariam legalmente, mas por enquanto fariam um contrato e mudariam seus nomes.

Na manha da véspera do casamento as garotas foram dar uma ultima olhada na pré-organização da cerimônia, Judy e Scott ficariam responsáveis pela coordenação no dia seguinte. À noite Rachel foi para na casa de seus pais e Quinn permaneceu no apartamento, sem poderem se ver, por um pedido de Quinn, elas passaram boa parte da noite conversando ao telefone.

No tão sonhado dia, Quinn acorda com Mercedes e Santana falando alto e correndo pelo apartamento, separando maquiagem, roupa e organizando tudo que a amiga precisaria para se arrumar para seu casamento.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Quinn pergunta completamente grogue de sono e irritada por ter acordado dessa forma.

"Bom dia pra você também Q."

"Argh." É o único som que Quinn emite e tenta se esconder das amigas cobrindo a cabeça e torcendo para que elas sumam. Ela e Rachel ficaram ate altas horas da madrugada ao telefone e Quinn realmente queria dormir.

"É serio garota, levanta. Temos que começar a nos arrumar." Mercedes fala e puxa a coberta de Quinn fazendo-a reclamar e levantar. Ela vai ate o banheiro e enquanto isso pergunta novamente o que elas fazem em seu apartamento tão cedo.

"Nós viemos te ajudar a se arrumar, também vamos nos vestir aqui. Puck vem te buscar para a cerimônia." Mercedes fala enquanto vai ate a cozinha pegar algo para a amiga comer.

"Quem esta com a Rachel?" Ela pergunta preocupada, sabendo que dependendo de quem fosse ajudá-la ela só ficaria mais nervosa.

"As únicas pessoas capazes de garantir que Berry não chegue ao casamento com um vestido argila com carneirinhos." Santana fala rindo fazendo com que Quinn a fulmine com o olhar.

"Olha como fala dela Santana."

"Desculpe. Rachel esta com a Britt e o Kurt. Só não tenho certeza quem ira levá-la para a casa de sua mãe, se é o Finn ou o Sam."

"Tanto faz, desde que ela chegue. Que horas são? Não sei onde esta meu celular." Quinn pergunta enquanto anda pelo quarto a procura do aparelho.

"São 9:30, temos tempo suficiente para nos arrumarmos. Quanto a seu telefone, ele esta comigo para impedir que você fique ligando para a Berry."

"Tudo bem, eu ligo do apartamento." A loira fala e mostra a língua para a amiga num gesto completamente infantil.

"O que vocês estão fazendo? Vem comer logo Quinn, temos muito o que fazer."

"Só vou ligar pra Rachie."

"Nem perca seu tempo, Kurt pegou o celular dela e desligou todos os telefones da casa. Se for muito importante nos ligaremos para ele ou para a Brittany e eles passam o recado."

"Ta bom vamos nos arrumar." E com isso as três garotas começam todos os preparativos, arrumam os cabelos, maquiagem, roupas e quando estão finalmente prontas Puck vem buscar Quinn, enquanto Kurt e Brittany passam para pegar Mercedes e Santana.

Quando Quinn chega à casa de sua mãe, ela esta na porta aguardando a filha.

"Querida, você esta magnífica."

"Obrigada mãe. Rachel já chegou?" A garota pergunta e Scott que veio ver como ela estava responde que Finn havia acabado de sair com Rachel para virem.

"Ta tudo pronto?" Quinn pergunta.

"Tudo perfeito, faltando apenas vocês duas. Seus amigos estão lá fora, fique com eles e assim que Rachel chegar daremos inicio à cerimônia."

"Ok. Muito obrigada mãe, obrigada por tudo." Ela fala e as duas se abraçam.

"Eu te amo Quinnie, me perdoe por tudo que fiz de errado em relação a você, quero que você seja muito feliz e tenha certeza que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que você consiga ser muito feliz."

"Também te amo mãe e, pode ficar tranqüila, pois sou e estou muito feliz. É melhor eu ir encontrar o pessoal para não acabar com a maquiagem antes das fotos." Ela diz e as duas riem um pouco e se dirigem para o imenso quintal da casa, onde tudo estava perfeitamente organizado, como as garotas queriam e seus amigos e alguns membros das famílias estavam se acomodando.

Quinn fica no altar conversando com sua madrinha, Santana, que tentava acalmá-la. A cerimônia estava marcada para as 13horas, e com apenas 10 minutos de atraso, Scott vai ate o altar para informar que Rachel havia acabado de chegar. Finn entra e senta-se ao lado de Mercedes, que já estava próxima a todos os outros membros do clube, incluindo Sr. Shuester. Alguns colegas também estavam sentados, incluindo o diretor Figgins, Srta. Pilsberry, a treinadora Silvester e Becky. Russel foi convidado, mas disse que se recusava a participar dessa afronta a Deus. Shelby estava sentada ao lado de Scott e Beth dormia em seus braços. Senhor e Sra. Pierce estavam ao lado do Senhor e da Sra. Lopes, muito felizes pelas garotas que conheciam desde pequenas, e ansiosos pelo casamento de suas filhas, que por enquanto estava longe de ter a data marcada. Brittany entra e toma sua posição do lado direito do sacerdote.

A marcha nupcial inicia e Rachel entra de braço dado com seu pai, Jason, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos ela vê Quinn num vestido branco ate os joelhos, tomara que caia, e bem justo a seu corpo, mostrando todas as suas belas curvas. Lágrimas semelhantes aparecem nos olhos da loira quando vê a noiva vindo em sua direção, com um vestido maravilhosamente curto, mostrando as belas pernas e um decote lindo. Enquanto Quinn optou por um vestido mais básico, porem muito elegante, o de Rachel, se não fosse pelo comprimento, poderia ser equiparado ao de uma princesa, ela estava linda. Todos os membros do clube usavam roupas iguais, as garotas com vestidos roxos e os garotos elegantemente com ternos pretos, camisas brancas e gravatas no mesmo tom do vestido das garotas.

Após a fala inicial do sacerdote, ele pediu para que as garotas fizessem seus votos. Quinn foi a primeira.

"Rae, Rachel, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo, por parte desse tempo fomos melhores amigas, depois fomos ainda melhores como inimigas, muita coisa aconteceu conosco e hoje, finalmente podemos esquecer tudo de errado que fizemos e começar uma nova etapa. Como te disse ao te pedir sua mão, quero estar sempre ao seu lado, quero ver você se tornar uma estrela, quero te ajudar a se tornar uma estrela, assim como você tem me ajudado a me tornar uma pessoa melhor. Sei que temos muitos sonhos e nunca duvidei de que pudéssemos realizá-los. Você é extremamente determinada, autoconfiante, fala muito, fala rápido, e às vezes me deixa confusa falando tanto, você consegue tudo o que quer de mim apenas com um olhar e eu te amo por isso. Amo porque você me deu uma segunda chance, você é maravilhosa e eu não poderia pedir ninguém melhor do que você, porque, para mim, não existe ninguém melhor. Eu amo tudo em você, prometo que continuarei a te amar por toda nossa vida, prometo cuidar de você, e fazer tudo que puder para te fazer feliz. Acredito que já tenha falado muito, não tem nada mais que eu possa falar, apenas que você tenha certeza de que cada palavra é a mais pura verdade. Eu te amo Rachel Barbra Berry." E com isso Quinn coloca aliança no dedo da noiva enquanto continuam se olhando fixamente, como se fosse possível uma ver a alma da outra. Então chega a vez de Rachel falar.

"Quinn, meu amor, uau, você me deixou sem palavras." Ela tenta se recompor fazendo Quinn sorrir. "Não consigo acreditar que você parafraseou uma das mais lindas musicas em seus votos, e sem contar uma das minhas favoritas." Rachel fala e mais relaxada agora, sorri. "Eu te amo Quinn, desde que éramos pequenas, nunca deixei de te amar. Eu me apaixonei por você, e sei que será para sempre, serei eternamente apaixonada por você. Hoje eu te entrego meu coração e sei que estou completa, você me completa, me aceita como sou e me faz uma pessoa melhor. É com você que quero ter uma família, ser sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos, quero te fazer muito feliz, assim como você me faz, não existe um dia em que eu não agradeça por ter você ao meu lado. Você é tudo o que eu amo tudo o que eu cuido e adoro, não consigo imaginar um futuro sem você ao meu lado porque sei que sempre estaremos juntas. Eu te amo muito Quinn Charlie Fabray, e prometo te amar por toda nossa vida." Rachel termina os votos e coloca a aliança no dedo de Quinn, nenhuma das duas consegue mais segurar as lagrimas. O sacerdote então as declara casadas e as apresenta aos convidados.

"Pelo poder investido a mim, pelo Estado e a Igreja, eu as declaro casadas e apresento a vocês as Sras. Quinn e Rachel Berry- Fabray. Podem se beijar." E com essas palavras Quinn toca levemente o rosto de Rachel e fala que a ama. Então segura a mão esquerda de sua esposa e beija a aliança, e em seguida a abraça e as garotas se beijam, sendo aplaudidas por seus amigos e família. Quando se viram em direção aos convidados vêem muitos rostos cobertos de lagrimas, Judy e Scott soluçando de emoção, assim elas, de mãos dadas andam na direção contraria do altar, seguidas pelas madrinhas, os pais, e os amigos, para que possam todos se reunir na recepção.

Reviews Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Tão Felizes Juntas

Infelizmente Glee e nada relacionado a ele é de minha propriedade, porque, se fosse, a história seria muito diferente e Faberry realmente estaria nas telas.

N/A: Mais um escrito devido ao tédio. Mas acho que ficou bom, tem um pouco de romance, humor e família, vale a pena dar uma lida.

Capitulo 6

Pouco mais de dois meses após o casamento chegou o Natal, que seria comemorado na casa dos Berry. Judy obviamente foi convidada e Russel pediu para fazer do evento, ele havia passado o dia de Ação de Graças com a irmã de Quinn e após ver a rejeição que sua caçula sofria da irmã, resolveu dar uma chance para conhecer melhor a nova versão de sua filha. Quinn sempre foi sua favorita e ele queria tentar fazer as coisas certas com ela. A loira aceitou que seu pai viesse a festa desde que respeitasse sua família, sendo Judy, Rachel, Scott e Jason.

Era a véspera de Natal e as garotas acordaram cedo para decorar sua arvore.

"Baby, você comprou as luzes que eu te pedi?" Rachel pergunta da sala, enquanto sua esposa esta no quarto terminando de pegar os enfeites restantes no armário.

"Claro amor, eu as deixei na mesa da cozinha" a loira responde entrando na sala com as mãos cheias de sacolas e caixas. "Você quer me ajudar a embrulhar esses presentes e depois continuamos com a arvore?"

"Pode ser, o meu esta ai?" A morena pergunta curiosa, enquanto começa a mexer nas sacolas que Quinn coloca na mesa da sala.

"Claro que não, o seu só vai chegar amanha." Ela responde e da um selinho em Rachel.

"Então de quem estamos embrulhando?"

"Da minha mãe, dos seus pais, de Beth, Shelby, S, B, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Artie e Tina. Para o Sr Shue, Srta Pilsberry, diretor Figgins e a treinadora Silvester, já mandei um cartão." Ela diz enquanto coloca o primeiro pacote embrulhado na pilha e escreve o nome do contemplado.

"Mas eu pensei que compraríamos presentes apenas para nossos pais, Santana, Brittany e Beth." Rachel responde confusa.

"Querida, depois da lua de mel que nossos amigos nos deram, nada mais justo que dar um presente de natal para eles né." Ela diz colocando mais um pacote na pilha. "Por favor, Rachel, mais embrulho e menos perguntas." Quinn diz sorrindo e pega a mão da esposa para dar um leve beijo.

"Ok, ok, mais embrulho, pode deixar. Quanto mais cedo terminarmos isso, mais cedo enfeitamos nossa arvore e podemos curtir um pouco de sexo de véspera de Natal." Rachel diz com um sorriso sensual.

"Sabia que você ia entender o meu lado." Quinn diz e antes que Rachel decida se aproximar, ela volta aos pacotes. Meia hora depois todos os pacotes estão preparados e nomeados, então as garotas seguem para enfeitar a arvore. Com uma bela estrela dourada no topo, elas terminam os enfeites e logo em seguida vão para o quarto, onde ficam algumas horas. No final da tarde chega a hora de ir para a casa dos Berry e ajudar os preparativos.

"Pai, papai?" Rachel chama ao entrar na casa de seus pais.

"Na cozinha querida." Scott fala sem sair da frente do fogão. Jason vai ate a porta recebê-las e guardar os casacos enquanto Quinn leva os presentes para a árvore.

"Judy já chegou?" A diva pergunta após cumprimentar o pai na cozinha e roubar um pouquinho da farofa que ele preparava.

"Ainda não, acho que ela esta preocupada se vocês ficarão bem com a presença de Russel." O pai de Rachel fala enquanto a abraça e vai cumprimentar Quinn.

"Não sei por que a preocupação, eu avisei minha mãe que meu pai seria bem vindo, desde que respeitasse minha esposa e meus sogros." Ela fala enquanto da um selinho em Rachel.

"Jay, eu fico tão emocionado quando a ouço nos chamar de sogros, é tão divertido." Eles continuam brincando ate serem interrompidos pela campainha anunciando os Fabray, que são recebidos normalmente, Judy com longos abraços e Russel com apertos de mão.

Algumas horas se passam, Russel demonstra um grande respeito por todos os presentes, o jantar corre tranquilamente e com muito conversa agradável. Ao chegar a hora dos presente, Rachel corre para a arvore como uma criança.

"Bem, gostaria de entregar os meus primeiro. Gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês por aceitarem me receber esta noite e por terem estado ao lado da minha filha por tanto tempo, principalmente quando fui absolutamente irracional e a abandonei. Então aos presentes." Russel termina de falar e entrega um presente aos Berry, que abrem a caixa e encontram um vale sem data determinada para uma semana no Havaí, com tudo incluso.

"Uau, muito obrigada Russel, nos adoramos, só espero que possamos aguardar ate o verão para que possamos curtir ainda mais." Scott diz ao pai de sua nora.

"Sem duvida, por isso pedi que fosse com data indeterminada, fiquei sabendo que vocês conhecem a costa Leste e gostaria de poder apresentar a costa Oeste a vocês."

"Novamente muito obrigada." Jason agradece.

"Muito bem, fico muito grato que tenham apreciado, agora, Quinn, gostaria de pedir desculpas por tudo que tenho feito desde que você ficou grávida, tenho muito a redimir, mas gostaria de mostrar a você e sua esposa que realmente me orgulho de você e desejo que sejam muito felizes." Ao terminar de falar entrega um envelope à filha que abre e fica completamente espantada.

"O que é isso pai?" Ela pergunta e mostra o presente a Rachel que fica ainda mais espantada.

"É um cheque querida, sei que sua mãe prometeu a vocês um apartamento quando se mudassem para Nova Iorque, mas como não ajudei em nada no casamento de vocês, decidi fazer isso. É um cheque em branco, espero que vocês escolham um bom lugar para morar, sei que vocês estavam pensando em apartamentos, por serem mais baratos, mas acredito que tão logo se formem vocês terão filhos, e uma criança não pode crescer em um apartamento. Espero que vocês encontrem a casa perfeita e sejam muito felizes lá. Não se preocupem com o valor, quero apenas que seja o lugar perfeito para vocês."

"Muito obrigada pai." Quinn diz e da um grande abraço em seu pai, seguida por Rachel.

"Judy, agora o seu, eu pensei em todos os anos em que estivemos casados, e pensei muito. Você me deu uma família incrível e nem sempre fui um bom marido, gostaria de tentar provar que realmente posso ser. Você gostaria de viajar comigo, passar o ano novo viajando e quem sabe o mês de janeiro?"

"Para onde iríamos Russel?" Ela pergunta realmente interessada. Se ele estava tentando ser um pai de verdade para sua filha, porque não permitir que se tornasse um verdadeiro marido.

"Pensei em passarmos o ano em Paris e depois o mês de janeiro na Itália."

"Eu adoraria acompanhar você nessa viagem." Ela concorda e da um beijo no rosto marido. Algum tempo depois todos os presentes foram trocados, todos haviam ganho algo, exceto Quinn que não havia dado nada para a esposa. Mais algumas horas e elas vão para casa dormir e aguardar o Papai Noel.

Na manha seguinte Quinn acorda antes de Rachel e corre ate o apartamento de B e vai buscar o presente da sua esposa. Alguns minutos depois e ela retorna com uma caixa de tamanha médio repleta de furinhos. Então ela pula na cama e acorda Rachel.

"Amor, quer ganhar seu presente agora?" Quinn pergunta com a caixa escondida atrás de suas costas.

"Não precisa perguntar duas vezes. O que é"

"Feliz Natal." Ela diz e entrega a caixinha.

"Feliz Natal para você também baby." Ela responde e antes de abrir a caixa da um ardente beijo na esposa. "Eu te amo Quinn Berry- Fabray"

"Também te amo muito Rachel Barbra Berry- Fabray. Agora abra seu presente." E sem mais delongas a morena obedece e abra a caixa, encontrando um lindo filhote de poodle branco com um vestidinho rosa e laços vermelhos nas orelhas.

"Ah, que linda baby, ela é muito fofa." Rachel fala tirando a cadela da caixinha e a abraçando. Ela também puxa Quinn para seus braços e a beija.

"Espero que você tenha gostado, lembrei de você dizendo que sempre quis um cachorrinho mas seus pais nunca a deixaram ter." Quinn explica o presente e se senta ao lado da esposa na cama. Rachel coloca a cadelinha entre si e a loira.

"Baby, qual é o nome dela?" A diva pergunta se aconchegando nos braços da esposa e colocando a cadelinha no seu colo e acariciando suas orelhas.

"Ela não tem nome, quando a comprei ainda não tinha um nome e pensei que você gostaria de escolher."

"Ótima idéia baby, é muita responsabilidade isso, ela é como nossa primeira filha, ate que tenhamos um bebe vai levar alguns anos e tenho certeza que vamos paparicar muito ela. Podemos chamá-la de Funny, Yentl, Roxy, Velma, Evita, nossa, podemos escolher entre diversos nomes, o que você acha Quinn? É muito difícil tomar uma decisão como essa. Que nome você gostaria de dar a ela?" enquanto Rachel fala sem parar, Quinn permanece sorrindo por estar acontecendo exatamente o que pensou ao imaginar esse presente para Rachel. "Quinn, você vai ficar ai apenas sorrindo ou vai me ajudar com o nome da nossa cadelinha?" a garota pergunta ansiosa.

"Desculpe querida, estava divagando aqui."

"É, deu para perceber." Rachel faz bico e Quinn a abraça mais forte e beija suavemente seus lábios.

"Para um cachorro acredito que todos os nomes que você disse sejam validos, eu não..."

"Para um cachorro Quinn? Quer dizer que você não gostaria que nossa filha tivesse um desses nomes? Porque são nomes muito bonitos e sem duvida ela será uma garota com constante contato com as artes."

"Rachel, calma. Primeiro, acho muito cedo discutirmos nomes para nossos filhos, como você mesma disse, vai levar alguns anos para que cheguemos a isso. Segundo, não tenho nada contra nenhum dos nomes, apenas gostaria de chamar nossos filhos por nomes mais simples. Nada muito excêntrico ou complicado. Você consegue imaginar o que uma criança passa na escola por ter dois pais." Quinn fala e Rachel balança a cabeça concordando. "Agora pense em nossos filhos, terão duas mães, uma estrela na Broadway, outra advogada, só isso já vai chamar muita atenção para as crianças, tente acrescentar um nome como Funny Yentl Berry- Fabray. Ela vai ser constantemente provocada."

"Você tem razão, vamos primeiro terminar a faculdade para que possamos começar a pensar nisso. Desculpe, às vezes vou longe demais, no entanto gostei do nome que você deu para nossa filha."

"Eu não dei nome nenhum querida."

"Ah deu sim, tudo bem que quando tivermos um bebe não vou poder usar nomes de musicais, mas essa gracinha aqui, como você disse, vai se chamar Funny Yentl Berry- Fabray." Rachel fala com um sorriso e da um selinho na esposa encerrando a conversa. "Hoje é Natal, é muito cedo para irmos almoçar na casa dos seus avos Funny, vamos dormir enquanto a mama fica ai pensando em como explicar pra vovó que ela já tem uma netinha." Ela deita na cama e coloca a cadelinha nos seus braços para dormirem.

"Quero só ver a cara da minha mãe quando conhecer a netinha, hihi" Quinn fala para si e deita ao lado de Rachel a abraçando.

Comentários? Por favor, não deixem de postar.


	7. Chapter 7

Tão Felizes Juntas

Infelizmente Glee e nada relacionado a ele é de minha propriedade, porque, se fosse, a história seria muito diferente e Faberry realmente estaria nas telas.

N/A: Pessoal, agora relendo a historia percebi que ate o capitulo 4 existem diversos erros de gramática, peço imensas desculpas. Geralmente escrevo a noite, antes de dormir, por isso não reviso antes de postar. O 5, 6 e 7, devido ao tédio tenho revisado bastante e espero que não contenha erros, mas se tiver algum, me desculpem.

Capitulo 7.

"Quinn, baby, acorda, acorda" Rachel sentada ao lado da esposa na cama e tentando acordá-la. "Funny, lambe a mamma pra ela acordar." A morena fala pra cadela enquanto a coloca na cama, e rapidamente a pequena Funny, agora com um vestido lilás com estrelas douradas começa a lamber a cara de sua dona.

"Funny, pára com isso." Quinn reclama tentando afastar a cadela.

"Excelente trabalho bebe, conseguimos." Rachel então pega a cadela e se levanta. "Quinn, vem conosco, chegaram as cartas das universidades, pensei que você gostaria de ver antes de tomarmos café." Ela fala e deixa o quarto. Ao ouvir cartas e universidades, Quinn salta da cama e segue as suas duas garotas.

"Bom dia baby." Rachel cumprimenta a loira que diz o mesmo e da um beijo na esposa.

"Onde estão as cartas Rae?" A ansiosa garota pergunta olhando pela cozinha. Então Rachel coloca as cartas de Quinn em suas mãos e pega as suas. Funny sai correndo pela cozinha e logo as garotas ouvem a campainha tocar, em alguns segundos Santana e Brittany entram na cozinha com cartas semelhantes nas mãos.

"Vocês já abriram?" Santana pergunta curiosa e ao mesmo tempo com muito receio. Brittany coloca as cartas dela na mesa e pega Funny no colo.

"Hei Funny Girl, o que você acha? Será que vocês vão se mudar para Nova Iorque?" Enquanto fala com a cadela, Brittany se senta e a coloca no colo.

"Pra falar a verdade eu to com medo, todas as cartas parecem iguais, tem o mesmo peso e tudo mais. Não sei se é um bom ou mau sinal." Rachel fala bem preocupada.

"Vamos abrir juntas e, independente do que estiver aqui, vamos lutar pelos nossos sonhos." Quinn fala e todas as garotas concordam. Alguns minutos passam como se fossem horas. Rachel e Brittany são as primeiras a terminar de ler as cartas, haviam feito inscrição em apenas duas, mas a única que importava para as duas garotas era a resposta de Julliard. Quinn logo terminou as suas e ao ver que apenas Santana ainda lia suas cartas, permaneceu de olho na melhor amiga. Santana tinha quatro envelopes, havia se inscrito nos quatro cantos do pais, porém, só queria entrar em uma, assim como Quinn que mesmo tendo feito inscrição em três, queria a mesma que Santana.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, vocês entraram em alguma?" Santana pergunta e todas as garotas dizem que sim. "Então o que vocês acham de dizermos juntas onde entramos, e se por acaso foi em todas, falem apenas a que querem ir, ok?" Mais uma vez, todas concordam. "No três, tudo bem? Um, dois, três!"

"Julliard", "Columbia", "Columbia", "Julliard". Rachel, Quinn, Santana e Brittany dizem simultaneamente. Depois de alguns segundos para assimilar a informação elas se abraçam, gritam e pulam de felicidade.

"Não acredito, não acredito, vamos mesmo para Nova Iorque. Fantástico, é melhor começarmos a organizar as coisas e planejar tudo, é uma mudança complicada. Quinn, precisamos ir a Nova Iorque o mais breve possível para procurarmos uma casa, temos muito que fazer." Rachel começa a falar e andar pela cozinha, deixando todos meio tontos.

"Calma querida, vai dar tudo certo. Nós entramos nas universidades que queríamos agora vamos nos preocupar em terminar a escola, temos as nacionais depois de amanha ok. Calma." Quinn tenta acalmar Rachel, lhe abraça e da leves beijos na têmpora da esposa.

"Isso é surreal, vamos mesmo para Nova Iorque, e sem duvida seremos grandes profissionais. Baby, você vai dançar na Julliard, vai ter seu estúdio, eu to muito, muito feliz." Santana fala super excitada com a novidade e beija a noiva. Brittany meio que se esquece das amigas e beija Santana ainda mais ardentemente. "Agora eu to mais feliz ainda." Santana fala e as garotas riem.

"Preciso ligar para meus pais, eles vão ficar super eufóricos com isso. Parabéns meninas, sempre soube que iríamos para lá." Brittany diz animada e corre para seu apartamento para ligar para os pais.

"Melhor eu ligar para meus pais, se não o fizer logo, minha mamma vai me esganar." Então Santana também sai em direção a seu apartamento.

"Tá mais calma amor?" Quinn pergunta e Rachel diz que sim e então beija a esposa.

"Acho que precisamos comemorar nossas cartas, o que você acha baby?" A morena pergunta ao pé do ouvido da loira enquanto acaricia seu abdômen.

"Concordo com você querida, mas... mas... deviríamos ligar para nossos pais. Em alguns minutos as senhoras Pierce e Lopes ligarão para minha mãe... que... que, ow Rachellll..., que vai ligar para seus pais." Quinn tenta responder enquanto Rachel vai acariciando seu corpo e beijando seu pescoço. De repente a diva para o que estava fazendo e vai ate a sala para ligar para seus pais. "Rachel!"

"Foi você quem disse que precisávamos ligar para nossos pais. Vamos rápido, quanto mais rápido fizermos isso, mais rápido poderemos comemorar e não esqueça que hoje ainda temos aula, pode ser o ultimo dia, mas ainda tem aula." Então é o que as garotas fazem, ligam para os pais, que ficam radiantes, comemoram por cerca de uma hora, não podiam se atrasar mais para a aula e participam do ultimo ensaio do Glee.

Dois dias depois o grupo todo está reunido no camarim do teatro em Chicago, onde seriam realizadas as Nacionais esse ano.

"Pessoal, para doze de vocês, onze dos que estavam na nossa primeira vitoria, essa será a ultima apresentação. Nosso grupo começou um desastre, com apenas cinco membros, conseguimos os doze e vencemos as seccionais, no ano seguinte, ainda em doze, vencemos todos os campeonatos que participamos, esse ano, temos 25 membro, e com esse time, vencemos as seccionais, regionais e agora vamos enfrentar as nacionais. Eu acredito em vocês todos, sei que são incríveis e que darão o melhor de si. Aos 13 que espero que permaneçam para o próximo ano, obrigado por fazerem parte dessa nossa desequilibrada família. Nós seremos os últimos a nos apresentar e antes disso acontecer, quero fazer um pedido aos nossos capitães. Eu sei que sempre tentei controlar todo o grupo, mas vocês nunca fizeram o que eu queria, as ordens sempre foram de Rachel e Finn, por isso, nada melhor que os capitães para nomear aqueles que continuarão com o trabalho de vocês. Assim, quem são os escolhidos? E por favor, Finn, diga você, porque se Rachel for falar o porque da escolha nunca mais sairemos daqui." Sr Shue termina de falar e todos riem.

"Olha Sr. Shue, essa sua declaração me ofende viu, tenho melhorado muito esse meu habito..."

"Defeito" Santana fala tossindo e recebe um olhar fulminante de Rachel.

"Como eu dizia, tenho melhorado muito e digo apenas aquilo que acho necessário. Finn e eu pensamos muito para decidir quem ocuparia nossos cargos aqui no grupo e espero que aqueles que escolhemos sejam uma grande figura para todo o grupo e os leve a diversas vitorias..."

"Quinn, como você pode escolher casar com ela, eu não agüento 20 minutos a sós com a Rachel e você quis, foi você quem propôs o casamento." Kurt fala incrédulo enquanto Rachel continua falando.

"Ela fala tanto assim sempre? Tipo ate mesmo quando vocês..."

"Puckerman, se você não calar a boca agora você vai cantar com meia dúzia de dentes a menos." Quinn fala irritada. "E quanto a você Kurt, não preciso nem falar de Sam, né, Sam eu te adoro, mas você é muito estranho."

"É por isso que o Glee é um dos melhores momentos do meu dia." Santana diz rindo e Brittany da um tapa no braço dela fazendo-a se calar.

"Se não for atrapalhar muito, posso dizer quem eu e Rachel escolhemos como capitães?"

"Por favor, Finn." Sr. Shue diz já meio irritado com as tão comuns discussões do grupo.

"Sr. Shue, enquanto o senhor nos avalia pela voz e movimentos de dança, nós tivemos que pensar além disso, precisamos ver a postura de cada um no grupo. Por isso decidimos que o melhor para o grupo é permanecer com os mesmos capitães." Finn fala sério e Rachel da um tapa no braço dele.

"Não, nos escolhemos Luke e Vick para ficarem em nosso lugar." Rachel fala e cumprimenta os novos capitães. "Boa sorte pra vocês e como já esta quase na hora, por favor, nos lidere para a vitoria." Ela termina de falar e todos aplaudem os novos capitães e começam a aquecer as vozes e os músculos para a apresentação.

Logo chega a vez do Glee clube, nesse ano, decidiram usar um formato um pouco diferente. A primeira musica foi feita pelo grupo, cantando I still haven´t found what I´m looking for, do U2, com ênfase nas vozes de Rachel, Artie e Finn, em seguida foi feito o solo de Santana, cantando So what da Pink, com a dança de Brittany, Mike, Sam e Quinn. A ultima música foi uma homenagem ao senhor Shue, uma em espanhol, Se me olvido outra vez, do Maná , um dueto de Mercedes e Puck. Depois de muitos aplausos, todos os competidores foram chamados ao palco. Os Warblers ficaram em terceiro lugar, em segundo o Vocal Adrenaline e o grande campeão foi o New Directions. Depois da vitoria, o próximo passo dos garotos era retornar para casa com um imenso troféu e aguardar pela formatura. . E em seguida ir atrás de seus sonhos.

N/A 2: Eu vou encerrar a fic por aqui, caso vocês se interessem posso fazer uma seqüência, com a vida em Nova Iorque e tudo mais, quem sabe o casamento de Brittana, bebes e essas coisas que todos gostam de ler.

Idéias?

Reviews por favor!


End file.
